Find the Path to the Pillars
Walkthrough article |image=Defiance-Title-C4.PNG |caption= |game= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) }} This entry regards the fourth level of ''Defiance'' ; for entries in the Dark Chronicle, see Dark Chronicle (term) Chapter 4: Find a path to the Pillars, also known as Chapter 4: Raziel - The Cemetery, was the fourth level of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. It followed Raziel as he entered the Material Realm and attempted to leave the Cemetery on the path to the Pillars of Nosgoth. Plot to be added Transcript Dialogue: The Cemetery Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Dark Forge Dark Chronicle: Mural: The raising of the Pillars Dark Chronicle: Mural: The Vampires' prophesied hero Dark Chronicle: Mural: The summoning of the Guardians Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Dark Forge Dialogue: The Cemetery Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Light Forge Dark Chronicle: Mural: The blood curse Dialogue: The Vampire Citadel's Light Forge Dialogue: The Cemetery Notes *In this chapter, Raziel can collect 3 Health talismans, 2 Telekinesis runes and 2 Arcane tomes. Raziel can also collect the Dark and Light Reaver enhancements (in addition to being able to use the Material Reaver for the first time). Raziel also finds the Quest Items The Ornamental Shield, Dark Glowing Orb, Kain's Family Crest and the Faceted Orb. After discovering the Possession ability, Raziel is able to enter the Material Realm for the first time in'' Defiance'' and use many of his Material Realm based abilities such as manipulating objects and Swimming. Using the Dark and Light Reavers, Raziel can now activate Light and Dark Orbs respectively *Enemies in this level include the returning Sluagh, Lesser Shade and Tentacles; alongside the debuting Vampire Hunter Mercenaries, Vampire Hunter Pillager, Vampire Hunter Sorceress, Human Revenant and Vampire Golems. *Raziel has the main objectives "Escape the Spectral Realm", "Return to the first Crypt", "Open a path to the Pillars" and "Depart for the Pillars" ;and the minor objectives "Find a means to shift into Material", "Investigate door in first crypt", "Find a path to the elevated temples", "Acquire the Dark Reaver", "Open the Light temple", "Acquire the Light Reaver", "Unlock the Pillars gate". The ''Prima Guide'' identifies the main objective (and chapter title) as "Find the path to the Pillars" and list the other objectives as "Find a way to shift to the Material Realm", "Acquire the Dark Reaver", "Acquire the Light Reaver" and "Unlock the Pillar gates". *This chapter features the only example in'' Defiance'' of optional backtracking and exploration, as two doors (in "Kain's Mausoleum" and the "Tomb Entrance/Hallway" respectively) are locked with Dark Orbs when they are passed during the course of the level. Only once Raziel has obtained the Light Reaver (at the end of the level, when prompted to leave the Cemetery) can he backtrack and open these doors and collect the Health Talsiman or TK Rune hidden within. Both doors feature Kain's Family Crest as part of their design. *''Prima's Defiance Guide'' labels the rooms in this chapter "Main Cemetery", "To Kain's Mausoleum", "Kain's Mausoleum Entrance", "Tomb Entrance/Hallway" (named "Tomb Entrance Connector" in ''Chapter 2''), "Sunken Tomb", "Spectral Vault", "Light Forge Entrance Chamber", "Upper Cemetery Passage", "Upper Main Cemetery", "Dark Forge Chamber Passage", "Dark Forge Entrance Chamber", "Dark Forge Portal Room", "Dark Forge", "Kain's Mausoleum", "Light Forge Portal Room"and "Guardian Citadel" (the Light Forge); there is also a section labelled "Backtracking" (see above). *The "entrance chambers" for both the Light and Dark Forges feature Megalithic structures in the shape of their forge symbol (the Light Forge megalith also features a fire at its heart). Both the Light and Dark Forges heavily feature their respective symbols. *This chapter features two instances ofBlood Script. There is a sculpture with a hooded figure at the entrance to the main cemetery area with a message that reads "rest in peace" (this can be seen at the end of ''Chapter 2'' in Spectral); the second message can be seen inside Kain's Mausoleum, above his portrait - it reads "here lies Kain". See also * Chapter 4: Raziel - The Cemetery Script at Nosgothic Realm References Browse Category:Browse Category:Defiance Category:Walkthrough Category:Walkthrough/Defiance